


Bananas in Pyjamas

by Opossums



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Steve is secretly a little shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Так что, Барнс, – улыбается Тони. – Хочешь подшутить над Роджерсом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas in Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bananas in Pyjamas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391113) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



– Эй, Барнс, у меня для тебя подарочек, – говорит Тони, заглядывая в общую гостиную Мстителей.

Баки с хмурым видом отрывается от телевизора. Наташа, сидящая рядом, закатывает глаза.

– Я уже говорил, Старк, – вздыхает Баки. – Мне не нужна новая ру…

– Нет, это даже _лучше_ , – ржет Тони, держа в руках нечто ужасное, невыразимо _монструозное_ на вешалке. Баки несколько секунд неверяще смотрит на Тони.

– Твой цвет, Джеймс, – ухмыляется Наташа, подбивая его локтем под ребра. Теперь Баки сердито смотрит на нее.

Тони со смехом водит перед собой вешалкой.

– Так что, Барнс, – улыбается Тони. – Хочешь подшутить над Роджерсом?

Хмурое выражение лица Баки сменяется хитрой ухмылкой.

*

– Извините за опоздание, я…

Стив заходит в гостиную и замирает.

Баки с невозмутимым видом смотрит фильм, который выбрали Мстители на этот вечер («Индиана Джонс»). Трудно удержаться от смеха.

Стив осматривает комнату: Клинт, Наташа и Сэм устроились на правой стороне дивана, Тони с ногами раскинулся кресле, а Баки сидит в дальнем конце дивана.

Стив долгие несколько секунд смотрит на Баки. Баки старается не улыбаться, глядя на реакцию Стива на открытие Старка – слип-пижаму в стиле Капитана Америка. Кошмарное сочетание красного, белого и синего, выполненного точно под стать костюму Стива.

Баки устраивается поудобнее, и становятся видны пушистые красные тапочки, в том же стиле. Стив заметно сглатывает.

– …заболтался с агентом Картер, – сбивчиво говорит Стив, словно уже сломал мозг.

– Без проблем, – отмахивается Сэм. – Смотрел когда-нибудь Индиану Джонса?

– Да, тот, с валуном, – отвечает Стив. Краем глаза Баки наблюдает за Стивом, пытающегося обратить внимание Сэма на его пижаму, больше никого не потревожив. Сверкая глазами, Сэм полностью игнорирует сигналы Стива.

– Это лучший, – вздыхает Клинт. Наташа гладит его по руке.

– Да, мне тоже не понравился «Хрустальный Череп», – себе под нос бормочет она.

Стив, прищурившись, наблюдает все это представление и при помощи жестов пытается спросить сидящего на другом конце комнаты Клинта: «Что за фигня на Баки?».

Клинт глубокомысленно почесывает задницу.

– Стив, ты сядешь или так и будешь загораживать экран? – подает голос Тони со стороны кресла, хотя сам он на протяжении _всей_ первой половины фильма копался в своем планшете. Стив механически отходит и направляется к дивану.

Он неуверенно садится рядом с Баки и поворачивается к нему лицом.

– Хей, – говорит он преувеличенно легким тоном. – Как дела, Баки?

– Нормально, – пожимает плечами Баки, не удостоив Стива и взглядом. Поверх плеча Стива он видит, как трясется от смеха Тони в своем кресле. – А у тебя?

– Хорошо, – Стив нервно сглатывает. – Так, хм, что случилось?

Повернув голову, Баки страдальчески смотрит на Стива.

– Я смотрю фильм, Стив, – безэмоционально говорит он.

Наташа легко толкает Баки ногой. Он едва не начинает от этого смеяться, но вовремя берет себя в руки. Баки делает медленный вдох и возвращается к фильму.

Несколько секунд Стив сидит молча, после чего хмуро смотрит на остальных.

– Вы смеетесь надо мной, – смиренно говорит он. – Это шутка, да?

– Эм, ты не знал, что в фильмах про Индиану Джонса есть нацисты? – неловко уточняет Клинт. – Я имею в виду, да, это немного слишком, но…

– Я понял, – вздыхает Стив, – смешно. Слип-пижама а-ля Капитан Америка. Знаю, что она выглядят по-дурацки, давайте же, выскажитесь и…

– Ты думаешь, она _дурацкая_? – поворачиваясь к Стиву, переспрашивает Баки с болью в глазах. Он почти прижимает руку к груди, но в последний момент думает, что это будет немного слишком. – Я думал, что она… милая. Наташа сказала, что она милая, – бормочет он, упираясь взглядом в свои колени. Наташа гладит Баки по спине, поверх его плеча укоризненно глядя на Стива.

– Она _и правда_ милая, – уверяет Наташа.

– Я… я знаю, что она немного нелепая, – пожимает плечами Баки, по-прежнему выглядя расстроенным, – но она удобная. И так согревает, знаешь? Ненавижу мерзнуть, а рука ночью все время мерзнет.

Стив открывает рот и медленно его закрывает.

– Ты… спишь в этом? – осторожно уточняет он.

«Он так очаровательно старается», – думает Баки.

– Да, – пожимает плечами Баки. – Как я сказал, она уютная. Мы все ходим по Башне в пижамах, я думал, это ничего, если…

– Ладно тебе, чувак, это всего лишь пижама, – тихо говорит Сэм и смотрит на Стива, с осуждением качая головой. Неожиданно, Баки невероятно рад, что Сэм здесь и может поддержать атмосферу. Потому что Клинт выглядит так, словно вот-вот сорвется.

– Я думал, что могу ходить по Башне в том, в чем сплю, – вздыхает Баки. Его плечи поникли. – Не думал, что с этим будут какие-то проблемы.

– Нет, что ты, – говорит Стив, проводя рукой по своему лицу. – Извини, Бак. Можешь ходить в чем хочешь. Если ты счастлив, то и я счастлив. Прости за то, что я наговорил.

– Все в порядке, – пожимает плечами Баки. После этого он откидывается назад и закидывает свои ноги в сине-красных штанинах на колени Стива. И наблюдает, как дергается его веко.

Баки прикусывает изнутри щеку, чтобы не улыбнуться.

*

Утром Баки и Клинт молча сидят друг напротив друга, каждый баюкая уже вторую за это утро чашку кофе, готовясь выйти навстречу жестокому миру. Заходит Сэм, бодрый после своей утренней пробежки, и открывает холодильник, чтобы достать апельсиновый сок.

– Пей из стакана, или я сломаю твои чертовы пальцы, – рычит Баки. Клинт умиленно прячет улыбку за своей чашкой кофе. – И не думай, что я не заметил, как ты пил из кофейника, Бартон, – продолжает он.

Сэм смеется и садится рядом с Клинтом.

– Доброе утро, – жизнерадостно говорит Стив, появляясь на кухне.

– _Чертовы жавор_ … – начинает Клинт, но замолкает на полуслове.

Баки поднимает взгляд от своего кофе.

Стив стоит посреди кухни, сверкая голой задницей. Баки с открытым ртом смотрит, как Стив проходит к холодильнику и начинает в нем рыться. Баки не может оторвать взгляд от голой задницы Стива.

– Я сплю? – бормочет себе под нос Сэм, когда Стив достает упаковку яиц и молочник. В тишине все трое наблюдают, как Стив идет к плите.

– Кто-нибудь хочет омлет? – спрашивает Стив, поворачиваясь к ним лицом. Клинт и Сэм сразу переводят взгляд на лицо Стива. Баки – нет.

– Для этого слишком рано, – говорит Брюс, на один шаг заходит в кухню, но тут же разворачивается и уходит. Стив хмурится.

– Уже почти девять, – в замешательстве произносит Стив.Он разворачивается к плите, чтобы зажечь комфорку.

Именно в этот момент появляется Тони, и завидя блистательную задницу Стива, на его лице расцветает широченная улыбка. Одним плавным движением он оказывается рядом с ним и откидывается, опираясь на стойку.

– Ну, _доброго утречка_ , Роджерс, – радостно возвещает Тони. – Хорошо спалось?

– О, да чтоб тебя черти драли, – рычит Баки, с громким _скриииииип_ отодвигая свой стул и поднимаясь. – Раз уж никто не собирается спрашивать… Стив, – с серьезным видом начинает он, глядя Стиву в глаза, – почему, черт возьми, ты голый?

Стив настолько озадаченно и невинно хмурится, что Баки нутром чует, что тот их всех наебал.

– А что, я думал, в Башне я могу ходить так, как сплю, – грустно говорит он. – _Не знал_ , что с этим будут _проблемы_.


End file.
